Hit the Road, Jazz
by fernn
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, seeing the world outside of Texas for the first time, meets an elusive hitchhiker along the way. My entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest.


Thanks so much to kikki7 and redheadcarol!

-:-

Texas was a big place.

Even so, I began to get a little antsy after being here for so long.

In my two decades of life, I had yet to see the world outside of Texas.

Well, discounting the trip my third grade class took to Oklahoma City.

Frankly, by now, I was a little skeptical as to whether or not there actually was a world outside of Southwest America.

But I had big plans. I was going to travel cross country, all the way to my cousin's house in California.

I may not have traveled anywhere outside of Texas, but I knew this was going to be a long-ass drive. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to buy a plane ticket. I wanted to experience every state I passed through as thoroughly as I could.

"Do you have everything you need, Honeypot?" my momma asked with an armful of plastic containers, all filled to the brim with her cooking.

"Will any of that go bad?" I questioned, trying to sneak a peek at what was inside.

"You need to eat what's in the containers on top first," she warned me, hauling her food outside and into my yellow Jeep. "I put them over ice, but that'll melt real easy. If you find a hotel tonight, you can put them in the fridge, and then refill the ice."

"Will do, Momma," I said, walking into her now open arms. Even though I towered over her, I still felt safe in her embrace. I felt a little uneasy for leaving her for so long, but I was a grown man, and she was a grown woman. We'd both be just fine on our own.

"Be safe, baby boy," she told me, worry written all over her face. "And call me when you can."

"Every night," I promised her.

"Even if it's three in the mornin', you call me if you need me," she stressed, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I will," I told her, sighing dramatically. "Now, I love you, but I better go before nightfall."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, backing up to give me room. I got in the car and closed the door, but kept my window rolled down. "My baby is all grown up."

"It took him long enough," I joked. She smiled forlornly, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You look just like your daddy, in that horrible yellow truck," she said, smiling fondly at his memory. "But you Whitlock men sure do know how to work it."

"I'll see you in three weeks, Momma," I told her, leaning out of my truck to kiss her forehead.

"Three and a half," she reminded me.

"Try not to miss me too much," I said, dragging this goodbye out longer than necessary.

"I'll do my best to survive without you," she said, her voice laced with playful sarcasm.

I slowly rolled out of the gravel driveway and onto the small, two lane road that ran horizontal to our house. The yellow lines had long been erased and the road was cracked and uneven, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I sighed heavily. I wasn't even out of my neighborhood, and I was getting sentimental.

I could see my momma's figure in the driveway where I had just been. She looked so small and alone. She was an independent woman, but I had never gone more than five days without seeing her. At this point, I wasn't so sure who needed whom.

Since my father's passing, I became the man of the house. I got a job, I did all the household repairs, and made sure my momma was being treated well. She was strong for me when it happened, but I knew his death tore her apart.

Driving his Jeep made me a little uneasy at first, but I didn't think I could ever give it up now. It still smelled of car grease and chewing tobacco. It still smelled like my father.

I took up the habit of chewing for a short while after my father's passing. My momma blew her lid when she found me spitting the tobacco into an old can.

_"You are _not_ gonna pick up that nasty habit where your daddy left off, Jasper Whitlock!" she fussed, ripping both cans from my hands. "You wanna chew something? Buy some gum."_

I chuckled, remembering how livid she had been. That woman could break out a mean yelling voice. I just thanked the heavens we didn't have any close neighbors.

Not an hour into my trip, and my stomach began growing. I think it knew my momma's food was in the back, and it wasn't taking kindly to waiting for it.

At the next stoplight, I reached blindly into the back and pulled out the first container I got my hands on. As soon as I opened it, the aroma of deviled eggs filled the air. They weren't the most fragrant food, but they sure tasted good.

I popped them into my mouth as I drove, humming around the creamy, egg-y goodness.

_Thank you, Momma!_

The needle on my speedometer steadily moved clockwise. I was really pushing it, going faster than I ever had before. It was freeing, almost.

I whizzed down the road, signs and sights passing in a blur. I let out a laugh as I pushed one hundred miles per hour.

My grin fell from my face as the sound of sirens registered in my ears. The lights flashed in my mirror, and I felt a horrible sinking in my gut.

I reluctantly pulled over and watched in horror as the cop stepped out of his car and walked closer to mine.

"Afternoon, officer," I greeted, smiling nervously.

"Do you know how fast you were going, son?" he asked rhetorically.

"Pretty fast, Sir," I told him, not wanting to say the actual number out loud.

He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing heavily and shaking his head. "One hundred and five miles per hour. That's unacceptable, young man."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I guess I got a little overzealous. I just want to get out of Texas!"

"You _are_ out of Texas," the officer informed me. "This is New Mexico."

"Well I'll be damned," I said, looking around. I was out of Texas for the first time in over twelve years.

"Probably missed the sign, going so fast," he reasoned correctly. "Now, I know you're excited, but I'm gonna have to give you a ticket."

I gulped as I watched him write the ticket. Not ten minutes out of Texas, and things are already going downhill.

"One hundred and twenty-five big ones," he told me, handing me the little slip of paper. "You keep it under seventy-five, now."

"Yes, sir," I said, nodding. I certainly didn't want another ticket. I crawled back out onto the highway, waiting until the officer was out of sight before picking up speed.

Even then, I was still going slightly under the limit.

The sky grew darker and darker above me, various rich hues painting the sky. The dark indigo crepuscular sky behind me was quickly catching up, overtaking the pink and orange sunset that I was driving into.

I knew I would have to stop soon to get some shut-eye. I wasn't in too huge of a hurry to get to California, so there wasn't any point in driving until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I took and exit and found a nice little inn after passing a bunch of big, expensive chain hotels.

I parked in front of the building alongside four other cars. I grabbed my bags and went straight to the check in desk. An older woman smiled at me from behind her wooden station, asking me how she could help me this evening.

"A room for the night, please," I told her, giving her a charming smile.

"You'll be in room twenty-three," she said, handing me a key.

"Thank you, ma'am," I told her before carrying my bag to my room. I made a second trip out to my car to get the food, not wanting anything to go bad.

I put my pajamas on and the perishables in the fridge, and plopped on the bed to watch a little TV before going to sleep.

I'll have plenty of time to have fun in California, no need to get crazy on the way there.

I watched reruns of Full House and ate homemade macaroni and cheese and cookies for dessert. _Yum_.

After two hours of mindless television, I turned the thing off and went to bed.

In_ New Mexico_.

I awoke the next morning just slightly disoriented. You know that feeling, when you're not too sure where you are or how you got there? It didn't take me long to remember my whereabouts.

The small bathroom held a tiny shower, but I certainly wasn't complaining. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the dining room for breakfast. It was complimentary here, so I might as well take advantage of that. I quickly loaded my bag and food into my car before heading over to the dining room.

The aroma of fresh eggs and bacon invaded my nostrils as I entered the room. The lady cooking up the delectable smelling food served me a heaping plate of breakfast.

I moaned around the scrambled eggs. They tasted almost like Momma's, just not _quite_ as fluffy.

I finished my food and rubbed my belly in content before standing up to check out. The bill was thankfully small. Gas was already burning a hole in my pocket, and I know that hole would turn into a crater when I finally arrived in California.

It was just past ten in the early morning when I got back on the highway. I was cruisin' at eighty miles per hour, hoping no more police officers were nearby. But I wasn't in the triple-digits yet, so I figured I wouldn't get pulled over again.

My eyes were glued on the road, but I noticed a little blur right off to the side. It looked like some sort of animal, maybe.

I grew closer, and realized that it definitely wasn't some wild animal. It looked like a person—a _tiny_ person.

I slowed down as the figure became larger. Even though the closer I got, this person never got that much bigger.

A small hand shot out, thumb facing upwards as my car approached. I slowed to a stop, grabbing the little hitchhiker's attention.

She stopped walking and sized me up from where I stood. As she was looking me over, I did the same. She was a little thing, and very pretty, too. But not in the tanned, blonde Southern Belle way that I was so used to. No, she was pretty in an oddly unique way.

Deciding I wasn't a threat, she opened the passenger side door, peeking her head inside. Her eyes came to rest on me, and I was completely taken aback.

She had one dark blue eye, and one clear brown eye. It wasn't noticeable at first, but once I did catch a glimpse at them, I couldn't take my eyes away.

"They're different colors," she snapped, her tone sharp and jaded. "Now, as much as I love to be stared at and scrutinized by absolute strangers, I'd rather you just drive."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed to be caught staring. I wanted to assure her I wasn't staring because it was weird, but because her eyes were beautiful. But something told me she wouldn't care what my reason behind my staring was. "Where are you headed, miss?"

"That way," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the road before us. I studied her profile briefly, noticing the light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked back at me, arching a single dark brow.

"What a coincidence, me too," I said with a smile, trying to ignore the fact that she had just caught me staring again.

I started driving again, a little unnerved by the silent stranger in my passenger seat. I didn't know whether or not to try to start another conversation, or simply leave her be. More than anything, I wanted to just take one more look at her. She was so different from any other woman I had seen.

Movement caught my eye, and I glanced sideways to see her removing her heavy, gray coat, revealing a button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It seemed a little loose, but not big enough to be a man's shirt.

A low grating sound accompanied by a series of vibrations as my wheels met the rumble strips placed on the side of the road, breaking me from my assessment of the girl's clothes. I jerked my wheel and focused explicitly on the road before me.

I faintly registered the little hitchhiker grumbling something about me keeping my eyes on the road. I mumbled out a quick apology, but nothing more.

After a few more minutes of listening to nothing but the road passing beneath my tires, I spoke up. "Do you want to listen to some music? You can find a station if you'd like."

The girl didn't answer me, but instead started fiddling with my radio knobs. A mixture of static, music, and people talking filled the car while she tried to find something she liked. I heard a song I liked, and almost asked her to keep it there, but I decided against it, letting her choose the music. After all, that's what I offered.

Another song I was quite familiar with sounded, and the girl stopped on it. The steady beat and rhythm had me nodding my head along, and I found myself humming the tune.

It wasn't long until I was singing the lyrics, most likely scaring the girl next to me.

_"Don't want to hear about it. Every single one's got a story to tell. Everyone knows about it. From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell."_

The girl began singing with me, and we were soon belting out the rest of the words, drowning Jack White out completely.

The song was over all too soon, and we were back to silence.

"You've got quite the set of vocal chords," she told me. I quickly flicked my eyes over to her to see her lips turned up into a small smile.

"Thanks," I said, returning her smile. "Yours ain't too bad, either."

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, glad the girl in my car was no longer a _complete_ stranger. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Where are you headed to, Mr. Whitlock?" she asked politely. Her words caused an unpleasant pang in my heart, reminding me of my late father, Mr. Whitlock.

"This way," I said, imitating her previous actions.

She laughed, and I could almost guarantee she rolled her eyes, too. "I guess I deserve that. Tell me something else then."

I waited for her to continue, but when it became clear she wasn't going to, I spoke. "What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Texas," I answered, not bothering to give her my town's name. She wouldn't have heard of it anyway.

"I'm from Tennessee," she said with a slight nod of her head.

"You don't have the accent," I noted. I would have guessed she was from somewhere up north.

"No," she confirmed, "I don't."

"I do," I went on. "To you, at least. To me, it's _you_ with the accent."

"Yours isn't bad," she told me.

"Thanks?" I said, the word coming out as a question.

"I mean, I usually don't like any kind of southern accent," she explained. "But yours is... endearing. Charming, even."

"Good to know my accent isn't obnoxious," I said impishly.

"And I can already tell you're not one of those perverts who think just because they've picked me up, I'll give them road head."

I sputtered, choking on my own spit. "N-no! I'd never... strangers have actually asked that of you?"

"More times than you'd think," she scoffed. "Some don't even ask."

"You don't mean...," I carried off, wondering if any foul men had actually forced the little lady into doing something inappropriate.

"I've seen more cock then a mohel," she retorted. "But no one's ever successfully forced me to do anything."

I picked up on the fact that she said _successfully_, meaning some have actually tried, but I didn't ask her to elaborate on it. I'd probably just get upset if she told me anything in detail.

"The fact that you're driving," she said in a dangerous voice, "won't stop me from pepper spraying the shit out of your eyes."

I swallowed, nodding my head quickly. I did _not_ want to be sprayed with that potent stuff. I remember spraying some of the pepper spray my father got for my momma when I was ten. I was teary eyed for nearly an hour!

"That's what I tell the guys with bad intentions," Alice said, cracking a smile. "But like I said, I don't think you're one of them."

"So you've got pepper spray in that bag of yours?" I asked, nodding to the green military bag on her lap. "What else?"

She rifled around in her bag a bit before bringing out a misshapen leather pouch. Alice unsnapped the flap that kept it closed, and reached her hand in, only to pull out the most lethal looking knife I'd ever seen.

"Sweet Jesus!" I exclaimed, quickly glancing between the road and the deadly weapon she had her fingers curled around. It had three blades, the one in the middle jutted out on a thinner piece of metal, so her fingers could wrap around the handle that held the trio of blades. The center knife was long, and stood straight out, while the smaller blades on the side were curved inwards, jagged on the outside to maximize the fatality of the wound it would inflict. "If I knew how dangerous you were, I might not have stopped."

"Might?" she questioned with a sly grin, the weapon still in her hands.

"As long as you don't use any of your...," I trailed off, waving my hand in the air, trying to find the right word, "instruments of torture on me, I think we can still get along swimmingly."

"I won't use any of my _torture instruments_ on you until you give me a reason to," she said, tucking the knife—_knives—_back into its pouch. "Deal?"

"Deal," I said with a firm nod. I did _not_ want to get on this little girl's bad side.

"You know, this is usually the part where you'd call me a crazy bitch and tell me to get the fuck out of your car."

I blanched, taken aback by her colorful language. "I would never use those words around a lady, let along _against_ one."

She snorted loudly. "Trust me, I'm no lady."

"Funny," I stated. "You sure look like one."

"I'm not a lady in _your_ sense of the word," she explained. "Just because a car has the right parts, doesn't make it a Cadillac."

I laughed out loud at her comparison. That was certainly _one_ way of looking at it.

I still didn't know where she was headed, or how long I'd be driving her. I reckoned she wouldn't be with me longer than a day. It was a pity, it was nice to have someone to drive with. Made things less monotonous, you know?

"Are you seriously going _exactly_ the speed limit?" Alice inquired dubiously, eyeing my speedometer.

"I don't want to get pulled over again," I told her defensively. "I already got myself a ticket!"

"Now that is just shit luck." She laughed. "But I don't see anyone on this highway. I think you can push eighty."

I complied easily, increasing the pressure ever so slightly on the gas pedal, increasing my speed by a few miles.

"That's it!" she encouraged, egging me on.

I went even faster, laughing somewhat hysterically when I reached ninety. It was damn liberating!

We sped down the highway, laughing stupidly along the way. I eyed the girl in my passenger seat as often as I could, keeping my steering wheel steady. I briefly wondered what my momma would think of all this; speeding down the highway with some strange girl in my car. She'd have an outright conniption!

"Eyes on the road, big guy," she chastised, catching my gaze.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed that she had caught me yet again.

"S'okay," she said lightly. "You can make it up to me by getting me some food. I'm starving!"

"I've got some food in the back," I told her. "My momma made it before I left."

She looked at me incredulously before bursting out in laughter. "You just keep getting better and better."

I frowned, unsure what she meant by that. I brushed it off, telling her what kinds of food I had stored in my containers.

"She made toffee cookies?" Alice asked, all laughter gone from her voice.

"Taste 'em for yourself," I told her, reaching blindly behind me.

"Why don't we pull over and eat?" she suggested, much to my surprise.

"Like... a picnic?"

"Yeah," she confirmed with a small laugh. "Like a picnic."

I slowed my speed, scouring the road for somewhere we could eat our food. I didn't want to have to take an exit, but I didn't think Alice wanted to eat on the side of the road, either.

I passed a sign advertising a state park, and could think of no better place to have a picnic.

Trees shaded the little road that took us to the park, and I couldn't wait to get out of this damn car and get some fresh air!

My heart sunk when I caught sight of a toll booth ahead of us, and a traffic gate blocking us from entering the park. I had no extra money to pay for us to get in, and there was no way I was asking Alice to pay. I groaned in defeat, getting ready to do a three-point turn and get back out onto the highway.

"No, don't," Alice said, placing her hand on mine, stopping my movements. "There's a little parking space, that way," she said, motioning to our left with her head.

"You want to eat there?" I questioned, making sure of what she wanted.

"No," she said, surprising me. "I just want to sit there for a while, _not_ eating the cookies I've been itching to get my hands on for the past ten miles."

"Point taken, Little Miss Sarcasm," I said with a huff. All in good nature, of course.

"My mom used to call me Little Miss Chatterbox," she said lightly, a faraway look in her eyes. "From the Mr. Men books."

"My momma used to read those to me all the time," I said with a smile. I had pulled my car into the two-car lot, putting the vehicle in park. I had no idea how she wanted to go about this, and it seemed she was calling the shots.

"Can we go up on the roof?" she asked suddenly, turning to face me completely. Her beautiful blue and brown eyes revealed excitement at the prospect.

"Why not?" I asked rhetorically, giving in to her request easily. I had this odd feeling that if she asked me to drive her to Alaska, I'd do it without hesitation.

_Let's just hope she doesn't ask._

Alice eagerly hopped onto the roof with unexpected agility, using her door with the window rolled down as a stepping stool to get onto the roof.

I tried desperately not to look up her skirt, I really did. But God help me if I didn't catch the briefest glimpse of her purple panties.

I handed her a blanket that I had folded up in the back seat, so she could spread it out on top of the roof.

"A backseat blanket?" she questioned. "Is this clean?"

I blanched. "Of course it's clean!"

"Right," the girl laughed from atop my car. "I don't know why I even asked. Tell me, Jasper, are you a virgin?"

I sputtered, taken off guard once again. Did the word _intrusive_ mean nothing to this girl? "Well, no. But I _am_ a gentleman. That's how my momma raised me."

I handed her the containers of food one by one, until everything my momma had cooked for me was up there with her. I climbed on top of my car to join Alice, with much less grace than she possessed. Even though my limbs were longer, much longer, I wasn't nearly as flexible.

We examined the contents of each sealed, clear box until we found what we were looking for. I chose the blueberry muffins, while Alice possessively cradled the toffee cookies in her lap. She took one out, bringing it to her nose, before taking a ginormous bite. She moaned around the heaping bite of sweet cookie in her mouth, struggling to chew it all. Her eyes were closed, and I took the opportunity to examine her closely.

There was just something about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this girl intrigued me. She had a small, silvery scar across her cheekbone, and freckles smattering her otherwise pale skin. I couldn't tell whether her hair was black, or very dark brown.

As she brought her hand up to shove more of the cookie into her mouth, something caught my eye. Something very shiny, and _very_ bright.

My eyes followed her hand, landing on what looked to be a wedding ring.

My heart sunk, and I found myself wallowing in disappointment. For some reason, the thought of Alice being married just didn't sit well with me.

I took another glance at the sparkling ring, noticing something was off.

It was on her _right_ hand.

"My grandma's," Alice's voice sounded. I ripped my eyes from her ring to look her in her mismatched eyes. The difference was even more prominent with the sun shining directly on her face. The blue one looked lighter, while the brown one looked deeper. They were enthralling. They suited her. "She gave it to me before she died."

"I'm sorry," I told her, giving her my condolences over her grandmother.

"I'm not," she said with a smile. "This ring is freaking nice."

"Oh," I said, slightly horrified. Who prefers having a ring to their own _grandmother_?

"That was a joke," she explained, amused by my reaction. "I'm not some psychopath."

"That's a relief!" I said, only half joking. It was bad enough this girl was carrying a weapon, I certainly didn't want to share my car with a knife yielding girl with psychopathic tenancies. That might actually be a deal breaker.

We continued to eat atop my car, watching the sun sink lower in the sky. I wondered where the night would take us. Would we go our separate ways? Would she stay with me? Would she leave once I stopped for rest? I'd drive well into the night, just to keep her with me a few more hours.

Mosquitoes soon began swarming us, so we quickly packed up the remainders of the food and hopped back onto the ground. I shook the blanket out, folding it up to put it back where it came, but Alice took it from me.

She kept the blanket up front with her, wrapping it around her shoulders. I tried to contain my grin, _loving_ the sight of her wrapped up in my blanket. It was yet another thing I couldn't explain. I just knew I liked it.

I got back out onto the highway, and began speeding down the smooth road. There were a few cars, but I passed them easily. Alice turned up the radio to a deafening volume, singing loudly and slightly off key.

She turned behind her, and I wondered if she was going back there for more food. She was welcome to, by all means, but I didn't think someone her size could eat anything more. Instead of food, she brought back with her the soccer ball that rested behind my seat.

"You play?" she asked, twirling the black and white ball, that was also stained with a bit of green and brown, in her hands.

"A little," I said with a small shrug of my shoulders. I played in high school, and still played for fun, but I hadn't been on an actual team in a while.

"I do too," she said. I laughed a little, imagining such a tiny thing playing soccer. "You laugh now, but what I lack in height, I make up in speed. I've also got one hell of a kick."

I didn't doubt her. I remembered how effortlessly she climbed onto my car. She was obviously in shape.

I continued driving while Alice played around with the soccer ball.

I hadn't realized I was going one hundred miles per hour until I caught sight of the steadily increasing needle of the speedometer. I took my foot off the gas, letting the car slowly decline in speed.

Only I was still seriously speeding, even with my foot completely off the pedal.

That was something the police officer waiting off on the side of the road noticed.

Sirens sounded, and flashing lights illuminated the entire car, slicing through the dark of the night.

"Shit," I groaned, slowing down even further. A ticket a day, it seemed I was going for.

"Let's play a game!" Alice shouted with a hysteric laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. What kind of game could she possibly want to play right now Police Chase-opoly? I had a feeling this one didn't come with a _get out of jail free_ card!

"Just play along, okay?" she asked before shoving the soccer ball under her shirt and placing her grandmother's ring on her left hand. Before I could ask what she was doing, she snapper her head up to look at me. "Go with it."

I pulled over to the side of the road, waiting with baited breath as the police officer emerged from his car and came over to us. As soon as I rolled down the window, a piercing scream came from the girl beside me. What the _hell_ was she doing?

Then it clicked.

"My wife, officer!" I yelled over Alice's screams. I prayed he wouldn't notice the lack of ring on my finger.

"Has her water broken yet?" the officer inquired, peeking his head in to get a look at Alice.

Just as I was about to tell him it had, Alice began shaking her head frantically. "Not yet!" she yelled out through gritted teeth.

"Do you need me to escort you to the hospital?" he asked, and I instantly froze. _Shit!_

"N-no," I stuttered, gulping. "I think we can make it."

"The nearest hospital is only three miles away," he told me. "Take the next exit, then take the first left, and the hospital is right there."

"Thank you so much," I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"I'll alert the hospital to your arrival," he told me. With that, Alice let out another pained scream. "Drive safely, now. Good luck, son."

I rolled up my window and drove away, dumbstruck.

"You're brilliant!" I said with a triumphant laugh. "Did we seriously just get away with that?"

"Looks like it," Alice said, pulling the ball out from under her shirt. The blanket around her shoulders was just the right touch. "Although you might want to take this exit."

I obliged, taking a sharp left. "We don't actually have to go to the hospital, do we?"

"I think we're good," she assured me.

"That was crazy," I said, shaking my head. "We pulled one over on the law. I think we're criminals."

"We're practically Bonnie and Clyde." Through my peripheral vision, I caught her looking at me. I didn't turn to meet her gaze, I wanted to see how long she would watch me. I finally couldn't resist anymore, and glanced her way. She looked deep in thought, and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" I asked nosily. I knew her thoughts were private, but I was pretty curious.

"Today," she said simply. "I woke up in the bed of a truck this morning and had to shower barefoot in a truck stop bathroom. I never thought today would turn out to be so _good_."

"It's been a good day for me too," I told her with a half smile. I wanted to know so much about this elusive girl, and yet I knew almost nothing. Aside the fact that her grandmother was dead, and she most likely didn't have a home.

We went back to the same light chitchat we'd been having all day. No details of our pasts, no talk of the future.

Around eleven at night, my phone started buzzing. Momma.

_Whoops! Day two, and I already forgot to call._

"Hey, Momma," I said sweetly into the phone. I looked over at Alice, who was grinning widely.

"Hi, baby boy!" my momma cooed. The longer I was away, the more she would baby me. I was worried she'd slap a diaper on my ass by the time I got home! The last time I was gone for over a week, she tucked me into bed the night I got home. I probably should let her know that I'm a grown man, and _not_ let her baby me so much, but what can I say? I'm an enabler. "How's the road treatin' you?"

"It's been good. Real good," I said, thinking back to the past two days. This last day in particular. "How've you been?"

"Missin' you," she told me with a hint of sadness. She was so nurturing, it killed her to not take care of something. I needed to get this woman a puppy. A blind one. With three legs. She'd hardly ever miss me then!

"I miss you, too," I told her with honesty. "I'll be home before you know it."

"You better stay out of trouble, mister," she warned me. "I don't want you to come back to me some marijuana junkie. I know what goes on down in California."

I laughed. "I'll be a good boy and steer clear of marijuana."

Alice laughed loudly from beside me, covering her mouth with her hands as soon as she made the noise.

"Jasper Whitlock!" my momma screeched. "Do you have a girl with you?"

"Maybe," I said, my voice low and sheepish.

"Oh, Lord help you," she sighed. "You're not even in California yet, and here you are pickin' up girls. You better be a perfect gentleman to her, young man."

"It's not like that," I assured her. "And I am being a perfect gentleman."

"Put me on speakerphone," she ordered.

I knew better to argue with her. If I didn't, she'd start yelling loud enough for Alice to hear, anyway. I put her on speakerphone, setting the phone sideways over the cup holders.

"Hello?" she asked, making sure we could hear her. "What's your name, darlin'?"

Alice looked at me with fear in her eyes. I laughed, motioning for her to go on.

"Alice," she said quietly, sounding shyer than I'd ever heard her.

"I'm nothing to be scared of, sweetie," my momma said. "Unless you hurt my baby. Then I get all momma bear, and that ain't pretty. I just wanted to remind the two of you to be safe. Jasper, I put some condoms in the side pocket of your bag, just in case."

"You _what?"_ I asked, my eyes bugging out of my head. Holy hell, how had I missed_ that?_ I felt the tips of my ears grow hot, and I about died from embarrassment.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe, sweetie." I groaned, resisting the urge to rest my forehead on my steering wheel.

"Thanks, Momma." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You two be careful," she said again. "I love you, Jasper."

"Love you, too," I said, picking up the phone.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice," my momma said politely.

"You too, Mrs. Whitlock," Alice piped up.

"Keep Jasper in line, will you?" she went on, her worry apparent.

"I'll try my best," Alice said, cracking a smile for the first time since the awkward conversation. "But you've got one wild child."

"Jasper," my mother said, warning in her voice.

"I'm just kidding, Mrs. Whitlock," Alice said quickly, "Jasper is probably the most respectful man I've ever come across."

"Now that's what a momma likes to hear," she said, pride now in her voice.

We said our goodbyes, and the car was silent once again.

"Sorry about that," I told Alice with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be," Alice said. "I like her. I think it's sweet how protective she is of you."

"Well, I'm all she has left," I said, watching as Alice frowned. "My father died six years ago, when I was fourteen."

"I'm so sorry," Alice said, looking heartbroken. "I lost my parents when I was seventeen. I've never forgiven myself for being such a horrible daughter to them."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for not knowing what to say other than 'I'm sorry.'"

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "So I guess you're going to be stopping for the night pretty soon, huh?"

I shrugged in response. "I'm not that tired yet."

"You don't have to worry about me, you know," she told me, her eyes cast down. "I'm a big girl, even if I don't look like it. I've been doing this for a while."

I coughed. Sure, I'd be worried sick about her after we departed, but I also didn't want her to leave me out of pure selfishness. I absolutely abhorred the prospect of never seeing this mysterious, tiny woman again. _Well, this is it. I'm really gonna put myself out there._ "Would you like to, uh, stay with me tonight maybe?"

Before she could answer, I cut her off.

"I can get a room with two beds," I said quickly. "I'm not trying to proposition you, I swear."

"I couldn't," she said softly. "I've already imposed so much. You've already done too much for me."

"Nonsense," I told her. "Haven't you ever heard of southern hospitality? This is nothing. Besides, it's not like it'll cost me any more money."

"If you really don't mind," she said, her bottom lip slipping all the way into her mouth. "That sounds really nice."

I did a little internal shimmy at this, unbelievably happy I could prolong our adventure.

We pulled up into a little independent hotel. It was a tad nicer than the one I had stayed in the previous night—I wanted Alice to enjoy her time with me as much as she possibly could. Remember me fondly and all, you know?

I grabbed my bag from the backseat, and Alice grabbed hers from beside her feet. All the perishable food had been eaten, so I didn't worry about my momma's food.

When we checked in, the woman at the front desk informed us that they didn't have any more rooms with two beds. Nervous, I asked Alice if she'd like her own room. My wallet practically shouted in joy when she said no. So did something a little to the right of the wallet sitting in my front pocket.

"I can sleep on the couch," I offered.

"Don't be silly," Alice said. "You paid for the room, you should get the bed."

"I'm not taking the bed," I argued. There was no way I was going to let her sleep on the couch, even if she would fit so much better.

"We could compromise," she said, looking everywhere but me. "We could share the bed."

I opened my mouth to say something, but just couldn't find the words.

_How about the words 'hell yes'?_ I asked myself.

Instead of responding verbally, I just nodded.

"Great," she said with a grin. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Shower away," I said, with a gesture towards the bathroom door.

I settled into bed and turned on the TV while Alice washed up. I heard the sound of rushing water, and could only imagine what she looked like under the hot spray.

I tried to think of anything _but_ Alice naked, but to no avail. It was like telling yourself not to think of a big pink elephant—it's all you _can_ think about.

Only in this case, rather than a pink elephant, it was a wet, naked girl.

I decided to indulge myself, and began imagining Alice's petite body, glistening and flushed from the warm water. Her nipples pebbled, round, and just_ begging_ for attention.

I'd give them all the attention in the world.

My imagination went wild as I imagined joining Alice in the shower. I'd lick every drop of water off her skin, lavishing her body with my tongue.

But that would just be the beginning.

I'd palm her perky breasts, running my hands all over her wet body, leaving no inch of skin unattended. I'd run my hands through her hair, urging her onto her knees, face to face with my throbbing cock.

_I bet she'd work it good_.

I'd grip her wet hair in my hands as she took _all_ of me into her hot little mouth and down her throat. My hips would set the pace, and I would thrust in and out of her willing mouth.

A part of me felt guilty for thinking about her this way, but it's not like I would act on my urges.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and all._

She'd take me deep into her throat, but I wouldn't cum. Not yet, at least. I'd draw it out, savoring each second with her.

I closed my eyes, imagining all the dirty things I'd like to do to the girl in the shower.

I was jerked out of fantasy land by the sound of a squeaky knob and the water shutting off.

I looked down at my quite noticeable erection. Quickly, I took a pillow from behind my back and placed it on my lap.

That looked even _more_ suspicious.

Alice was bound to come out of the bathroom at any moment, and I didn't want her to see me like this. She'd think me as perverted as every other man who'd picked her up.

The door began to open, and with speed I didn't know I possessed, I flopped onto my belly, facing the TV.

I winced before casually using my knees and elbows to prop myself up a bit. I really hoped I didn't look as awkward as I felt.

Alice was walking about the room with nothing but a towel on, and it wasn't making my situation any easier.

"I don't have any pajamas," she explained with a shrug. Her hair was wet and the ends were sticking out every which way, coming to stop just above her shoulders. "And I don't want to get back into my dirty clothes."

"I've got something you could wear," I offered. "Might be a tab big on you, though."

"Thanks!" she said with a big smile. She stood expectantly in the middle of the room, and I realized she was probably expecting me to get her some clothes. In any other situation, I would, but I wasn't getting up from this bed until I could tame the beast.

Maybe Alice could tame it herself. It was her fault it was there, after all.

I coughed, clearing my throat before speaking up. "You can just grab whatever out of my bag. It's all clean."

"Okay," she said, dropping to the floor beside my bag. She was so tiny, so the towel covered a lot, but just knowing she was stark naked underneath was doing crazy things to me.

She rifled through my bag, picking out a plain tee shirt and... a pair of boxers.

She was going to wear my underwear? Well, if that's what she wanted, I guess I wasn't going to argue.

She slipped into the bathroom to put on my clothes, and I closed my eyes, vehemently thinking up disturbing and unattractive thoughts in her absence.

I willed myself down to a semi, and hoped Alice wouldn't notice the bulge in my pants. I sat back into a more comfortable position, and turned my attention back to the television.

When Alice came back from the bathroom, I just about groaned out loud.

I couldn't explain it, but seeing her in my tee shirt made my heart beat faster, rapidly sending the blood down south, and gave me an odd fluttering feeling in the pit of my belly.

What was this girl doing to me?

I took a deep, calming breath through my nose and tried _not_ to focus on the girl whose nipples were poking out from under my tee shirt.

I felt the bed bounce, and opened my eyes to see Alice sitting on the bed with a wide grin. One leg was tucked under her, and one was hanging off the side of the bed. I caught sight of my boxers laying loosely around her thighs. I wondered if she was wearing any panties under them.

"Tired?" she asked in a happy voice, bringing me out of my lustful trance.

"Nah." I thread my fingers behind my head, leaning back.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here," she said, her tone taking a more serious note. "For everything."

"It was my pleasure," I told her honestly, looking into her beautifully mismatched eyes.

"I can _make_ it your pleasure." She smirked at me, moving closer to me on the bed.

"N-no, that's not why I asked you to stay," I said quickly, my eyes wide and pulse racing. I quickly untangled my fingers and sat up straight on the bed.

"I know," she said with a soft smile. "That's why I want to."

"We shouldn't," I argued. "I couldn't. I don't even know your last name!"

"Is that a prerequisite for you?" she asked, crawling closer. She was on her hands and knees, looking up at me with hooded eyes. This woman can go from playful to sexy at the drop of a hat.

"At the very least," I got out, watching her every movement.

"Oh, come on," she said seductively. "Live a little. You _do_ have an entire box of condoms, courtesy of your mom."

"Oh, Jesus," I said with a nervous chuckle. "Alice, I—"

"I want this," she said, cutting me off. "_Please_, Jasper."

Before I could say anything more, she leaned up and kissed me square on the lips.

_I'm such a goner._

I kissed her back eagerly, loving the warmth of her lips on mine. _Craving_ it. She got up on her knees, straddling my legs, and threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer.

I wrapped my fingers around her hips, my finger tips almost touching. This girl was _tiny._ I gripped hard, pulling her down onto my lap. I moaned at the contact. It was slight, but enough to drive me wild.

She opened her mouth, and I delved my tongue inside, reveling in the warmth of her spearmint flavored mouth. My tongue caressed hers, and all gentlemanly thoughts flew out the window.

"Are you sure you want this?" I breathed out, pulling away from her.

"I'm_ really_ sure," she said with a smirk. Her lips were slightly reddened from our kisses. "Want proof?"

_Proof?_ I repeated to myself. She grabbed my hand and slipped it past her—_my—_boxers and over her most intimate part. My fingers came into contact with her wetness, and I immediately understood.

_Proof._

"O-oh," I breathed out somewhat shakily. I moved my hand on my own accord, finding her swollen clit, gently rubbing it back and forth. I kept my eyes on her face, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her breaths got heavier, encouraging me to continue my ministrations.

"Jasper," she moaned out, moving her hips faster for more friction.

I took my hand away, causing her to growl in frustration. Little girl actually _growled!_

"Patience, darlin'," I drawled softly, slowly becoming more confident in my actions.

I stood up off the bed and began to unzip my pants. I had a feeling they'd bust at the seam if I held it off any longer. I shimmied myself out of them and kicked them off before joining Alice on the bed.

She gathered the fabric of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head, revealing her slim torso and round breasts. My fingers twitched, itching to touch them.

Without another word, she sprang towards me, pressing her lips into mine. I returned her frantic kisses, but I was desperate to push her away to get my shirt off. I slowly began raising my shirt, until the fabric was at armpit level, ready to be taken off.

Alice had me in a vice grip, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I backed away, causing her to release me. I ripped my shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

I yanked down the boxers Alice was wearing, revealing her dark curls.

_Thank god!_

My last girlfriend was completely bare, and I never got quite used to it. It freaked me out, and kind of made me feel like a pedophile. That was not a feeling I liked.

She sat on the bed to kick the underwear off, and I pounced, nestling myself between her legs.

"Jasper!" she gasped, her eyes widening.

I maintained eye contact as I kissed my way down her neck, licking and nipping at the skin. I came face to breast with her, taking one long lick from the base of her breast to the top. Her moans and pants were like music to my ears, spurring me on further. I lavished her breasts exactly how I imagined I would during my little shower fantasy.

_But this is the real thing!_ I thought excitedly.

"Jasper," she moaned loudly, pulling on my hair. I looked up at her to see pure lust and desperation in her eyes. It sent a violent shiver through me, even though I was overheated. "I need you."

_Don't have to ask me twice._  
>I hastily—and a little awkwardly—removed my boxers, leaving nothing in between us.<p>

As I got ready to push into her, I remembered one prudent detail.

Condoms.

Where exactly did Momma say she put them?

_No, no_, I chastised myself. _Let's not think about her right now._

"I'll get them," Alice offered, having the same thought. She gracefully leaped over to where my bag was settled on the floor. I stayed where I was, admiring her ass as she sifted through my bag. "Got 'em!"

She ripped open the box, taking a single square out, and made her way back over to the bed. She carefully rolled the thin latex over my engorged cock.

I moved to switch positions, but Alice straddled my waist, hovering over my manhood. With a firm grip on my cock, she sank down on me, removing her hand once I was inside of her.

"Sweet Jesus," I moaned out, throwing my head back. Her pussy was tight and hot around me, like nothing I'd felt before. I was no virgin, but God had my previous experiences been lacking. At least, now I felt like they were.

She began moving, rocking her hips slightly, as if to test the waters. It was delicious torture. My hands instinctively flew to her hips, guiding her up and down.

"That's it," I breathed out. Her speed increased, and she began to ride me with even more fervor.

I felt an uncontrollable urge to be in control. I sat up, leaning forward until I was on top, never losing connection. I began ruthlessly pounding into her, the pleasure flaring with every hard thrust. My hair felt hot against the back of my neck, and a light film of sweat was forming on my upper lip and forehead.

"Shit," I whispered, pumping into the writhing girl beneath me. _Hot damn, it's been way too long_.

"Harder," she breathed out. "Jasper, harder!"

"As you wish," I grunted out, slamming harder into her tight pussy with sweet reckless abandon. I wasn't going to last much longer, that much I knew. But I didn't want this to be a quick fuck for Alice. No, I wanted this to be a long night of passion. One she'd always remember. One she'd hopefully be inclined to experience again.

I slowly pulled out of her against my every instinct.

"No," she groaned, pounding her fist on the bed. I smirked, my ego growing at her obvious frustration.

I slithered down her body, earning a curious gaze from her. I kissed each hipbone, my heart pounding in anticipation. I'd never actually done this before, oral sex. Well, not all the way, at least. I'd tried it on my first girlfriend, but she stopped me within minutes. Needless to say, I haven't exactly jumped at the chance to do it since.

But here I was, diving in head first. Pun intended.

I spread her thighs open wider, taking a small test lick of her tiny nub.

Her legs shook, and she raised her hips off the bed. I took that as a good sign, and continued with ardor. I learned what she liked and what made her quiver, what drove her _crazy_.

I licked and nipped at her swollen clit, using only my tongue and lips, and occasionally teeth, to bring her pleasure. I lapped at her wetness, my confidence growing by the second. I let my primal instincts take over, and devoured her sweet pussy.

I snaked a hand beneath me to grasp my aching cock. Being so close to her wet, hot center and hearing her cries of pleasure was doing ungodly things to me. I feared I'd pass out from lack of blood flow to the brain.

It was all going to my second head.

I groaned against her pussy, sending light vibrations through her. I looked up to see her squirming and moaning, her head tilted back and her breasts pushed out. It was quite a sight.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, her fingers strung through my hair, gripping it almost painfully. "I'm so f-fucking _close!_"

One last long lick was all it took to send her over the edge. Her back arched off the bed before her clutch on my hair loosened. My head was a tad sore, but it was well worth it.

"That was amazing," she breathed out, her neck and chest flushed and blotchy. It was beautiful.

"Darlin'," I whispered in her ear, "I haven't even started."

I kissed her lips languidly, reveling in their warmth and softness. Slowly, I slid into her once again, filling and stretching her. She was so god damned tight. I mean, I figured she would be. She was tiny, so I was pretty sure she'd be tiny _everywhere_.

But she wasn't too small. No, she was just fucking right. I knew I'd never want this with anyone else. The sad realization that this might be my only night with her hit me, but I refused to think about that fact.

I pulled almost all the way out of her, before slamming back in. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I wanted to live here. In this room, in this _girl_.

"Fuck!" I grunted out, taking myself and Alice by surprise.

"I love it," she gasped, a breathless laugh escaping her reddened lips. "Say it again!"

"_Fuck_," I growled again, smirking. "You feel _so_ fucking good."

The words flowed so easily from my mouth, even though I hardly ever used them. And Alice sure didn't seem to mind.

Her legs wrapped and thrust harder into her wet, warm center.

"Just like that," Alice cried, her hips raising to meet mine. "_Fuck!_"

Her words turned me on and spurred me further.

"You like my cock, little girl?" I said breathlessly, pounding into her harder and with renewed speed. "It sure as hell likes you."

I raised one of her legs, surprised at her flexibility.

Surprise, surprise, it turned me on that much more.

Her slick walls gripped my cock, and I wanted to cry. I wasn't going to last long, not this time. I thrust into her with wantonness, studying her face carefully for pain. All I saw was pleasure.

Her walls clenched around me, and I prayed to God that meant she was close.

"Open your eyes," I commanded, my voice rough. She did as I said, and I got lost in her wonderful eyes. I saw _everything _in them. "Jesus, baby."

She gasped, locking her legs around me as her walls fluttered around my length. I continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm. I felt the familiar tingling and tightening

I came with a loud groan and string of incoherent words. My thrusts slowed until I was completely still inside of her.

I laid my head on her shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. I felt her hand come up to stroke my hair, soothing and comforting me.

I rolled over, finding a waste bin at the side of my bed. I tossed the used condom into the trash can before rolling back over, pulling Alice flush against my body. We were both hot and sweaty, but I don't think either of us cared. Her fingers languorously traced the line of hair below my navel, and I drifted into a heavy sleep.

Rays of sunlight streamed in through the window, directly onto the bed, waking me from my slumber. I was hot, almost to the point of discomfort. I rolled over to snuggle against Alice, only to find emptiness where she once lay.

"Alice?" I croaked out, opening my eyes. I couldn't make out a thing in the bright room, my eyes unadjusted to the light. I figured she was just in the bathroom. I cleared my throat to call out to her again. "Alice?"

I opened my eyes all the way, and while everything was blurry, I could definitely tell there was no Alice. My eyes drifted to where she had been sleeping. A small square lay on the pillow, and I reached out to grab it.

A note. I held it close to my face, reading the single word scrawled across the paper.

_Brandon._

-:-

I might be adding a few more chapters later on, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
